I Had No Idea
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred Jones had no idea that his best friend Im Yong Soo was being called a name by one of their classmates. Im Yong Soo had no idea that his best friend Alfred Jones...


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._ A male Classmate of Alfred and Im Yong Soo._**

**_I Had No Idea_**

**By waterrain**

**_"Alfred, Why are you hanging out and holding hands with a damn gook? Are you a homo?"_**

"Huh? He's not a cook. He's my super awesome and heroic best friend, Im Yong Soo." Alfred commented slowly to the teen while continuing to hold Im Yong Soo's left hand and for the most part it kept him from smacking their classmate.

**_"I called him a gook."_**

"Oh, You meant good." Alfred stated cheerfully, he held onto Im Yong Soo's hand tighter, and the blond American was truthfully getting pissed off on how their classmate kept on saying that word.

**_"For crying out loud I said gook! Not cook or good!" _**

"What do you want me to look at idiot? All I see is a villain and that villain is you because you're insulting my awesome best friend." Alfred stated coldly, his blue eyes were narrowed, and he let go of his Korean friend hand. "If you say that world again I'll knock your lights out. I gave you three chances, Villain. You know what they say three strikes and you're out. Don't you recall how I managed to bust the punching bag? I'll do the same if you don't get out of our sight."

Im Yong Soo and Alfred watched as the teen boy took off running.

"If that villain says that word to you again then I'll be super heroic by punching him in the mouth. He is a villain and I'm the hero." Alfred informed his South Korean friend.

"I'll just ignore him and he is the only one that keeps on using that word to me. Everyone else is nice to me." Im Yong Soo commented calmly and after a moment he smiled brightly at his American friend. "To be honest it was difficult holding myself back, but I kept on thinking on how that guy is not worth it and how he is just mad that you are not friends with him."

"What this is not the first time he called you that name?" Alfred asked in shocked voice and his blue eyes went wide. "How long has he been saying that to you? Why didn't you tell me? Is it because you think I'm not reliable? Is it because you don't trust me or something? What did I do wrong that caused you not to tell me?"

Alfred Jones was in a panic on what he just found out. The blue eyed American was walking in circles, hands running through his blond hair, and he was biting his lip in worry.

"I'm such a terrible best friend for not knowing and not being there for you. If I had known then I would have punched him right away and stuff." Alfred managed to say to Im Yong Soo and he looked at him. "Promise me next you'll let me know if anyone says that type of stuff to you."

"I promise to let you next time." Im Yong Soo said while nodding his head. "I'll definitely let you know Alfred."

Alfred hugged him tightly and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"People call me names too. Of course it's behind my back, but I have overheard them. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you or something. So I guess you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to worry." Alfred commented quietly and his eyes were starting to fill up tears at recalling what he overheard over the years. "Ditzy, air head, stupid, all muscle no brain, hamburger bastard, yank, lazy, idiot, good for nothing, clueless, hopeless, no good, fat ass, fatty, and a lot of other names."

"People called you those names?" Im Yong Soo asked slowly and his eyes were wide in surprise. "I had no idea."

"Yeah and they don't have the courage to tell me to my face." Alfred replied calmly and he blinked his eyes that were filling up with tears. "I try not to let it get to me because I'm the hero. Plus they are not worth it. They pretend to be my friends, but really they are not my friends. You are my only real best friend, Im Yong Soo."

Alfred pulled away from the South Korean and wiped his wet cheeks. After the American was done that was when Im Yong Soo grabbed Alfred's hand and they started to walk forward.

"It will be alright. Look on the bright side of things, okay." Im Yong Soo commented to him as they started to swing their hands back and forth. "Just two more years of school, Alfred."

The blond haired American and the dark haired South Korean smiled at each other.

"Yeah, Just two more years and then we'll be out of that lousy school. Those bad mouthing assholes are not worth our tears or anger. So let's forget about it and move on. I tend to forget a lot of things." Alfred said cheerfully and he tilted his head. "What game should we play on my epic XBOX 360?"

"The Sims 3 and after that we can watch some scary movies." Im Yong Soo stated calmly and he grinned at his best friend. "I'll make sure not to fall asleep before you, Alfred."

"It's not like I'm afraid that some scary creature will eat my brains or anything. It's not like I'm terrified of scary movies." Alfred said while looking away from his best friend and Im Yong Soo knew the American was lying. After all Alfred and him have been friends for about ten years. He knew how Alfred is unable to sleep after watching a horror film unless someone was by his side and Im Yong Soo always made sure to be the last one asleep. They know a lot about one another, but not everything due to not wanting to have the other feeling worried.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
